


After The Storm

by skylarshea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Romance, This Is STUPID, Touching, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's worried about the what will happen to her relationship with Mako after the "storm" is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has bad grammar and spelling errors.
> 
> It's also very short.

"What if the storm ends?! What if it's gone, and when it's gone….so are you!" she shouted while pushing the man who was standing in her small room.

His eyes were locked on her, "K-Korra? What are you talking about?" he said with his hands now holding her arms to her sides. Her blue orbs stared at her with fear, a fear that only Mako had ever seen.

Shaking her head she pulled away and walked to her bed. "Mako, you're with me for the moment, but what if…whenever this all passes…you know…Amon…the revolution…all of it…what if when we finally resolve it…I have to go…or you just leave," she whimpered.

A small smile curled onto his face as he sauntered over to the distressed Avatar. "Come on, you really think that's how this is?" he said lightly. She moved away from him and nodded. The firebender crawled onto the bed and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her cheek and sighed, "Don't think like that…for as long you're here I will be right beside. I won't go anywhere unless you tell me too," he reassured her.

Korra nodded and buried her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her head. "You know…Tenzin…he's not going to be so happy if he finds me here," he joked. She shook her head, "You're staying, Mako…you have to stay with me through the storm…and after it ends too. I can't do this on my own," she reminded him through soft frightened sobs.

Mako smiled and rested his head against the wall, "You're not alone. You'll never be alone again," he whispered while tightening his embrace.


End file.
